It is known to provide a light-tight package for holding a stack of sheets of x-ray film, or the like. The package may comprise a pouch, or bag, for holding the sheets, and a leader that projects from the end of the pouch. Such a film package is placed in a magazine having a spindle, and the leader is attached to the spindle. Then the magazine is closed and the spindle rotated to strip the packaging material from the stack of sheets. Packages of magazines generally of the kind described above are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,849, issued May 28, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,686, issued Sep. 17, 1991; and Italian Patent No. 1,062,043. The leader using the package is often made of a material different from that used to manufacture the pouch. Initially, the leader is typically secured to the pouch either by ultrasonic welding techniques, heat sealing techniques or appropriate adhesives. It is often necessary and/or desirable to provide printed material on the outside of the package for describing the contents of the package and its intended use. Additionally, instructions are often provided for describing the proper installation and use of the package. On such packages it is important that the leader be firmly secured to the pouch so that when a force is applied to the leader, it can be pulled off the stack of sheets of material enclosed therein. However, packages of the prior art which have been suitable for providing printed material on the pouch have had the problem of firmly securing a leader to the pouch. It has been difficult to obtain good bonding strength between the leader and the pouch, especially when heat sealing techniques are used.
Applicant has invented a package construction which allows indicia to be printed on the outside of the pouch while also providing a strong bonding between the leader and the pouch.